


Attachment

by lieutenant_hatshepsut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin is kinda obsessed, Codependency, Force Bond (Star Wars), M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Not really healthy relationships, Obi-Wan kinda likes it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut
Summary: Энакин медленно и неотвратимо утягивает Оби-Вана на дно глубочайшей привязанности. Оби-Ван не особенно сопротивляется.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 14





	Attachment

**Author's Note:**

> планируется цикл AU-драбблов, в котором Энакин слишком зациклен на своем учителе, чтобы обращать внимание на кого-то еще 
> 
> я не знаю РВ, а она не знает меня

Кит догнал Оби-Вана на ступенях храма. Какое-то время они шли рука об руку, наслаждаясь молчаливым присутствием друг друга; как всегда после посещения Зала рыцарства Оби-Ван чувствовал себя в равной степени умиротворенным и сосредоточенным.

— Я не вижу рядом с тобой твоего падавана, — сказал Кит, когда они оказались в длинной тени центрального шпиля. — Он вообще жив?

День выдался теплый и ясный. По воздушных магистралям плавно скользили кары, а еще выше — неторопливо и важно, словно сенаторы на официальном приеме, плыли пышные облака. Оби-Ван всегда любил короткую и мягкую корусантскую весну, хоть и заставал ее всего несколько раз.

— Мои усилия, возможно, наконец-то начали приносить плоды, — сказал он. — Мой падаван медитирует.

Энакин не любил Корусант. В их первую ночь в выделенных Советом столичных апартаментах он тенью проскользнул в спальню Оби-Вана и тихо лег поверх покрывала. Его напряженное недоверие было почти первым, что Оби-Ван ощутил через зарождающуюся между ними связь. Тогда он тихо вздохнул и молча укрыл Энакина одеялом. Тогда он был юн и сам страшился будущего. Тогда он легко находил себе оправдания; Энакин стал падаваном раньше, чем это обычно бывало, и можно было позволить себе немного лишнего: заботы, прикосновений, тепла.

Теперь Энакин был выше Оби-Вана на голову, почти не уступал ему в бою, но когда корусанские ночи, рассвеченые всполохами искусственного света, казались ему особенно одинокими, он говорил: «я сегодня с вами, мастер, можно?» — и снова и снова оказывался в постели Оби-Вана, горячий и беспокойный. Во сне Энакин закидывал на него руку или прижимался плечом. Опыт был далек от неприятного: чужое тепло и чужое дыхание, мягкое ощущение присутствия в Силе. 

Давно нужно было прекратить это.

Утром Энакин сердито буркнул: я медитирую, мастер. Оби-Ван оставил его одного.

— И сколько лет тебе на это понадобилось? — спросил Кит и зубасто улыбнулся.

— Больше, чем следовало бы, — сказал Оби-Ван, имея в виду отнюдь не медитацию.

Кит понимающе кивнул.

— С первыми всегда тяжело. Я тоже думал, что не был готов.

Оби-Ван улыбнулся. 

— Как и Эйрин.

Кит тихо рассмеялся; нежность смягчила черты его лица. 

— Ты беспощаден, Кеноби.

— Мой ученик тоже так считает.

— Все мы считаем своих наставников слишком строгими, — весело сказал Кит. — А своих учеников — недостаточно примерными.

Оби-Ван усмехнулся в бороду. Примерности в Энакине не было с рождения. С его стороны по-прежнему ощутимо тянуло обидой и непониманием.

— Энакин — прекрасный падаван, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Я рад, что стал его учителем.

Он говорил это не единожды, и каждый раз это была правда.

Словно ощутив изменением в его настроении, Энакин потянулся к нему через связь. Оби-Ван спроецировал ощущение чужого присутствия, и Энакин тут же закрылся.

Черные глаза Кита заискрились весельем.

— Не сомневаюсь. Слышал, ты угрожал членам Совета заняться его обучением и без их согласия.

Оби-Ван спрятал смешок в ладони.

— Я надеялся, что они не склонны распространяться о том, что происходит на заседаниях.

— Этот слух сделал тебе честь, — заверил Кит. — Мы все были очень впечатлены. Ты был вчерашним падаваном — а я не решился бы возразить магистру Виндоу и сейчас.

— Возможно, сейчас я тоже не решился бы, — сказал Оби-Ван; полуложь соскользнула с языка легко и бездумно, как светская любезность. 

Улыбка Кита снова показала острые зубы.

— Даже если бы в Храме подрастал еще один Скайвокер?

Они остановились у границы храмового Округа, где под присмотром протокольных дроидов блестели отполированными боками кары-такси. Ветер переменился, и со стороны Садов поплыл тяжелый медовый аромат. — Если бы Энакин рос в Храме, — сказал Оби-Ван, — он бы сам решил, кто будет его учить. Пока все остальные падаваны ждали бы того, чтобы их отметили, Энакин выбрал бы себе мастера и преследовал его, пока добыча не ослабла и не сдалась. Я надеюсь, бессовестно подумал Оби-Ван, он выбрал бы меня.

Связь заискрила радостью, которая быстро сменилась нежной, спокойной уверенностью. Похоже ощущался в Силе мастер Квай-Гон, когда Оби-Вану удавалось приятно удивить его. То было редкое состояние духа для Энакина — тем более вынужденного мириться с тем, что ему не нравилось. Когда мир не соответствовал его ожиданиям, Энакин воспринимал это как вызов, а на любой вызов он отзывался с пылом и нетерпением.

Следом пришло понимание: Энакин прочел его последнюю мысль, не форму — но то, что она означала. 

— Ты покраснел, — с интересом заметил Кит.

— Для людей здесь жарковато, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Но к чему все эти разговоры? Не собираешься ли ты взять нового падавана? 

— Может быть, — лукаво сказал Кит. — Но не сейчас. Передавать знания будущим поколениям джедаев — безусловно, счастье. Но от такого счастья иногда нужно отдыхать. Не хочешь ли отдохнуть вместе со мной — за обедом?

— Прости, — выхдохнул Оби-Ван. — Но мне пора вернуться к обязанностям. Кажется, мой сегодняшний урок не удался.


End file.
